


О еловых ветках, мандаринах и мистере Фрости

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Christmas Special AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Хиджиката ходит в театр.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/gifts).



> Написано на WTF Kombat 2017 для команды GT [TakaHijiGin]

У Хиджикаты была тайна.  
Хотя, конечно, не было – с того раза, как он в полном душевном раздрае после подлого, жестокого убийства полководца с очень длинным и незапоминающимся именем, перед смертью вскрикнувшего тоскливо и пронзительно всего один раз, вернулся домой с программкой во внутреннем кармане пиджака, а с утра в нём же пошёл на работу.  
Чёртов Сого.  
Под ногами хрустел и пружинил снег. Улицы были залиты жёлтым светом, дрожащим и нечётким; в нём растворялись отблески бесконечных гирлянд. Хиджиката терпеть не мог праздники. Мигали огни, отовсюду слышались гимны, а в костюмах прохожих и вовсе можно было при желании укрыть арсенал. Работать в таких условиях становилось почти невозможно.  
И всё равно – красиво было; кожу покалывало морозом, в заснеженном воздухе белым облаком тонул дым, кружился запах корицы и хвои.  
Впереди показалось здание театра – покосившееся, с облупившейся краской и выцветшим транспарантом с завернувшимся внутрь верхним левым углом. На транспаранте было написано «Сегодня и только для вас – наша прима». Изображение, изначально бывшее неярким, и вовсе стёрлось после сезона дождей.  
У Хиджикаты была тайна, и заключалась она в том, что трижды в неделю он ходил в маленький заштатный театр на другом конце города. Открывал скрипучие двери, проскальзывал в просторный холл, доходил до зала по коридорам с почерневшими, вздувшимися полами, садился в продавленное алое кресло, от которого несло пылью и старостью, и, напоследок оглядев полупустые ряды, доставал платок.  
Представления проходили по субботам, средам и пятницам, и ни одного классического среди них не было. Страшная смесь модерна и бессмертных сюжетов, вышибавших из него дух и слезу; Хиджиката помнил, как Гинко, стоя в темноте за кулисами, как-то сказала: «Всё, что ты пишешь – пафосное говно, Зура». Да, так она и сказала, и Хиджиката представлял, как она при этом скучающе пыталась заплести косичку из жёстких волос парика.  
Гинко не умела плести косички, а её собственные волосы были короткими, кудрявыми и такими светлыми, что в любом свете казались расплавленным серебром.  
Что же там делал Хиджиката?.. Ах да, ждал, пока Гинко вернётся к себе в гримёрку, чтобы отдать ей цветы.  
На самом деле у Хиджикаты было две тайны.  
Хотя, конечно... 

Сегодняшняя постановка называлась «Фрости», и от сюжета у Хиджикаты кровью и яростью обливалось сердце. Гинко, упрямо ушедшая в лес, чтобы уберечь отца от гнева мачехи, казалась бледной и тонкой на фоне огромных картонных деревьев, и совсем замёрзшей. Но когда Хиджиката, комкая во вспотевшем кулаке платок, уже думал, что конец неизбежен, на сцену вышел улыбчивый светловолосый мужчина – тёмные перья на его одежде, слишком лёгкой для такого мороза, переливались всеми оттенками радуги – и начал задавать тупые вопросы. «Тепло ли тебе, девица?». «Тепло ли?». Это он серьёзно? Ещё и таким участливым, доброжелательным тоном. Хиджикате приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не вскочить и не заорать. На передних рядах кто-то зевнул.  
– Тепло, – заверила Гинко, и в её голосе слышались откровенно ехидные нотки, которых, судя по заминке, в сценарии не было.  
Из-за кулис кто-то зашипел – да так, что было слышно в зале. Лицо Гинко тут же приняло смиренное выражение, глаза опустились в пол.  
– Тепло, – повторила она скромнее, прикрыла лицо рукавом и задрожала, но Хиджиката явственно различил фырканье. Ему стало спокойнее – девушка, которая была способна смеяться в такие моменты, могла о себе позаботиться.  
Впрочем, он быстро в этом засомневался. Мало того, что она упала в обморок при стрёмном незнакомце, который мог оказаться кем угодно – да одни перья чего стоили, не говоря о том, что его сияющий посох был больше похож не то на лайтсабер, не то на копьё, и вызывал самые неприличные ассоциации – так ещё и налетела на этот посох, хотя ясно видела, как откинулась севшая на него ворона, и даже на поверку потыкала пальцем! Но сердце Хиджикаты всё равно бешено колотилось в рёбра, когда он смотрел на Гинко – полную жизни, вредную, изводившую всех вокруг – застывшую ледяной фигурой и бездыханно упавшую на дощатый пол. Он стукнул ладонью по колену и сердито задышал сквозь сжатые зубы. Зачем этот идиот вообще оставил посох в доме, зная, что у него гостья? Как можно быть таким безалаберным? Зачем Гинко, что, зачем… Изображение расплылось, и он почувствовал, как по щекам текут злые горячие слёзы.  
Главный герой – которого Хиджиката, кстати, сегодня видел впервые, хотя знал уже всех актёров небольшой труппы – спешил к ней на деревянном флаере, мучительно напоминавшем лодку, через заснеженный лес, и выглядел до странности самоуверенным.  
Хиджиката уже приготовился слушать мольбы, обещания, клятвы и признания в любви, но тот, неуловимо раздражающим движением подняв правую бровь, заявил:  
– Сама виновата, сама и размораживайся, – и Гинко отмерла как по заказу.  
– Ты!.. – заорала она, толкая его в грудь.  
Из-за кулис снова раздалось шипение:  
– Да что вы творите, немедленно миритесь, – и полетели какие-то белые снаряды, похожие одновременно на снежки и на онигири. Загадочный мистер Фрости опирался на посох и, не скрываясь, хохотал во всё горло, пока главные герои, взъерошенные и отмахивающиеся от самодельных снежков, выясняли отношения.  
– Вот возьму и не женюсь на тебе, что ты будешь делать? – угрожал он, наступая.  
– Да я лучше в лесу сдохну! – вопила Гинко, порываясь вцепиться ему в волосы, и обещала располосовать самодовольную рожу, если он не отвалит.  
Вдруг рухнул занавес, послышался шелест сдвигаемых декораций, но ор при этом не утихал. Когда занавес подняли, на сцене появились низенький старик, отвлечённо копающийся в железках, мужеподобного вида баба с плохо побритой щетиной и такая же дочка, только худосочная, безмолвно взиравшие на скандал.  
– Эй, свали-ка ты в лес, – наконец громогласно посоветовала мамаша дочке. – Да отожми у старика и себе на приданное.  
Дочка засучила рукава и, сплюнув в сугроб, побрела в сторону деревьев. Сцена закрутилась – и перед тем, как главных героев скрыла тьма, Хиджиката увидел, как старик-отец с задумчивым выражением кидает в них винтики, но те даже не замечают.  
Загорелся свет. На поклон главных героев, держа за руки, вытащил мистер Фрости, не перестававший улыбаться так, что по хребту продирало морозом, а те, насупленные, подчёркнуто друг на друга не смотрели.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и встал, хлопая. Представление оставило у него странное ощущение – смесь правильности и незаконченности; эти герои точно должны были быть вместе, так очевидно, что просто невыносимо. Хиджиката не пожалел, что пришёл – он никогда не жалел – но настроение всё равно испортилось. Он подхватил букет с соседнего кресла и начал пробираться между рядами – Гинко, круто развернувшись и вырвав руку, как раз сбегала со сцены.  
Обычно Хиджиката ждал минут двадцать, давая ей время переодеться и прийти в себя, но, когда подошёл и привычно опёрся на стену у её гримёрной, из-за угла послышался насмешливый голос, тянувший гласные.  
У Хиджикаты была масса вредных привычек, но враньё себе в них не входило – встреча с этим актёришкой могла закончиться дракой, после которой его, скорее всего, в театр никогда больше не пустят, и он сможет видеть Гинко только на немногочисленных плакатах и дешёвых, пачкающих руки краской, буклетах. Изнутри поднялась такая мощная волна протеста, что потемнело в глазах, поэтому Хиджиката, быстро постучавшись, сделал то, чего никогда себе не позволял – бесцеремонно шагнул внутрь, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Гинко выглянула из-за ширмы.  
– А, это ты, – прохладно отозвалась она и нырнула обратно. – Дверь закрой на замок, пока никто не припёрся.  
Хиджиката, потоптавшись, повернулся, раздумывая, но, уловив приближавшиеся голоса, послушался. Ему было неловко. Ручку вдруг дёрнули так, что дверь грохнула о косяк.  
– Что за детские выходки! – прорычали снаружи; голос главного героя вновь растерял и насмешку, и тягучесть. Кажется, Гинко умела потрясающе выводить его из себя. – Гинко, я знаю, что ты там!  
Хиджиката бесшумно отступил от двери и глянул на ту через плечо. Гинко вышла из-за ширмы в обычной одежде: узкие тёмные джинсы с прорезью на колене – голые ступни на их фоне казались совсем уж бледными, не оживлял дело даже красный лак на ногтях – и толстый, молочного цвета свитер до середины бедра. Волосы торчали во все стороны.  
Гинко закатила глаза, упала на стул перед зеркалом и начала поливать какой-то дрянью салфетку. Нежеланные гости убрались минут через десять – за это время Гинко успела стереть грим, нарисовать себе огромные чёрные стрелки и накрасить тёмным ресницы. Хиджиката вспомнил, как те выглядели в постановке – длинные, покрытые белоснежным инеем – и сглотнул, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
В гримёрке было тепло, пахло мандаринами – в мусорке виднелись бесчисленные яркие шкурки – духами Гинко, хвоей и табаком – от него. Хиджиката покрепче сжал в ладони букет из еловых лап, который купил перед представлением. Его всё ещё снедала неловкость – за свой вход без разрешения, за закрытую дверь, за букет, который он теперь не знал, куда и девать. Гинко же, совершенно не обращая на него внимания и от усердия закусив кончик языка, подкрашивала карандашом брови.  
Когда она закончила и отодвинулась от зеркала, удовлетворившись результатом, Хиджиката, не выдержав, кашлянул.  
– А, ты ещё здесь? – заметила Гинко без особого интереса, беря со стола пудреницу и вертя её в руках. – Я про тебя и забыла.  
– Представление было замечательным, – буркнул он, глядя в окно. Стекло снаружи было затянуто густым кружевным узором, на подоконнике гнездились картонные пачки с клубничным молоком, в углу торчала ваза с цветами – крупные бутоны густо-лилового цвета казались поникшими.  
– Да ничерта подобного, – неожиданно вскинулась Гинко. Хиджиката вздрогнул. – Тупой Зура и ещё более тупой Такасуги. «Он же друг детства», – передразнила она. – И постановка тупая.  
Хиджиката помолчал, не зная, что сказать. Гинко нарезала круги по комнате; так и не расчёсанные кудряшки смешно подпрыгивали при каждом её повороте.  
– И всё равно, – произнёс он веско, когда она выдохлась, – мне понравилось.  
Гинко остановилась напротив, уперев руки в бока, и требовательно поинтересовалась:  
– Что это у тебя?  
Хиджиката вспомнил про букет и протянул ей. Вид у Гинко сразу стал озадаченный.  
– Ты надо мной издеваешься? – тихо спросила она. Хиджиката непонимающе посмотрел на неё. Букет как букет: три еловые ветки, пряно пахнущие смолой и иголками, перевязанные ярко-голубой лентой и украшенные какой-то декоративной мелочью. Выглядело оригинально и необычно, и очень подходило к сезону.  
Гинко странно всхлипнула – Хиджикату на мгновение до костей пробрал ужас от того, что она по неведомой причине может заплакать – и неожиданно размахнувшись, прямо этим букетом влепила ему пощёчину.  
– Думаешь, это смешно?  
Хиджиката не двинулся с места. Гинко ударила ещё раз, царапая лицо иголками, потом, чтобы не тянуться, принялась хлестать его по плечам и груди, пачкая смолой пиджак и рубашку.  
– Ты… ты! Что ты вообще тут забыл! Зачем ходишь сюда каждый раз! Да я даже имени твоего запомнить не могу!  
– Ты мне нравишься, – напомнил Хиджиката упрямо. Когда он, жутко краснея, сказал об этом впервые, Гинко расхохоталась; впрочем, тогда всё это она не выкрикивала, а выдыхала – смешливо и томно, глядя на него из-под ресниц. Кажется, то было начало лета, а, быть может, даже весна. Хиджиката не совсем понимал, к добру ли эти перемены.  
Гинко остановилась, тяжело дыша. В волосах её, совсем растрепавшихся, торчала пара отлетевших иголок, руки были перемазаны смолой и наверняка все исколоты. Хиджиката смотрел на бледные пальцы, стискивавшие ветки выше сползшей голубой ленты, и чувствовал, как его затапливает невыносимая, безразмерная нежность.  
Гинко отступила к окну, рывком приоткрыла створку. Буркнула:  
– Видеть тебя не могу, почему ты такой тупой и никак понять этого не хочешь.  
По полу зазмеилась прохлада. Хиджиката качнулся с носка на пятку, потом обратно, не зная, что делать – тянуло уйти, тянуло подойти ближе. Гинко, заметившая краем глаза его движение, тут же развернулась.  
– Что, валишь наконец? – поинтересовалась она решительно, зло и упрямо. Хиджикате было холодно, ей, наверняка, тоже – пальцы поджались, на большом виднелась светлая поверхность ногтя под сколотым лаком. Хиджиката глянул себе под ноги – пол вокруг был усыпан иголками. Он представил, как те впиваются в эти изящные бледные ступни, и нахмурился.  
– Вот именно, – бросила Гинко, заметившая его взгляд. Тон её стал занудливым и капризным. – Это всё из-за тебя, хоть бы прибрал за собой, как мне теперь здесь ходить, совсем достал.  
Хиджиката ей не верил – и понять не мог почему. Гинко потёрла пятку о щиколотку, зябко поёжилась. Ещё раз посмотрела на усеянный иголками ковёр и упёрто осталась на месте, даже не захлопнув окно.  
– Долго будешь там стоять? – вздохнула она уныло. Поскребла пальцем краску на рассыхавшейся створке, передёрнула плечами.  
– Хочу и стою, – сказал он, исполняясь решимости. Хочу и стою. Хочу и люблю. Вот так. Хиджиката машинально достал из кармана сигарету, обхватил зубами. Ему так легче думалось – даже если не раскуривать.  
– Ну уж нет! – рявкнула Гинко, подскакивая к нему и выдёргивая сигарету изо рта. – Здесь ты курить не будешь! И так вся гримёрка пахнет тобой. Твоими букетами, твоими сигаретами, тво…  
Она стояла так близко-близко, что можно было разглядеть, что стрелки на её веках не совсем симметричные, а на порозовевших искусанных губах крохотная трещинка – прямо посередине. Решительная, злая, упрямая, занудная, капризная – да, всё это было при ней, и Хиджикате ничего не хотелось менять.  
У Хиджикаты была тайна, наличие которой он осознал, едва увидев лицо Гинко на том самом транспаранте над входом в театр – сразу же, словно рухнул в прорубь, разом, в холодную воду, под треснувший лёд. Он купил билет, даже не успев поразмыслить, а после представления пришёл в гримёрку и так и сказал:  
– Это было лучшее представление, которое я видел, – на что Гинко лишь едко поинтересовалась, чем он закинулся. А затем, подумав, добавила: «И что вообще тут забыл, ты же какой-то клерк». А Хиджиката не мог ни вдохнуть, ни толком возразить, что он не клерк, совсем не, он гораздо больше, он, он.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – сообщил он, так ничего и не придумав. – И я не клерк. Но думай, что хочешь.  
Гинко, нехорошо улыбнувшись, запустила в него стоявшей на столике вазой. Хиджиката тогда ушёл, не став настаивать; это была суббота. А в среду пришёл снова. И в пятницу.  
И так уже который месяц, столько месяцев, что он с трудом помнил, да и не собирался вспоминать.

– Так ничего и не сделаешь? – спросила Гинко тихо и пусто. Хиджиката вдруг представил, что было бы, задержись он в зале, или отойди покурить, или не закрой Гинко дверь, или открой – не ему, и его пробрала досада, ослепляющая и совсем неуместная. Он ведь был здесь; и она. Тоже. Совсем близко. Хиджиката подавил недоверчивый вздох и, отбросив все размышления, подхватил её на руки.  
– Уколешься же, – прошептал он, захлопывая окно. Гинко обняла его за шею, прижалась щекой к плечу.  
– Терпеть тебя не могу, – сказала она невнятно, смешно болтая ногами. – И ты весь в смоле. Отличная из тебя ёлка. Давай обмотаем тебя мишурой?  
– Это из тебя она отличная, а вот из них – мишура, – возразил Хиджиката, сосредоточенно выбирая иголки из её волос. – И я тебя…  
– Тоже терпеть не можешь? – улыбнулась Гинко лениво и понимающе.  
– Нет, – Хиджиката улыбнулся в ответ и, прижав её крепче, сказал: – Я тебя люблю.


End file.
